Harry Potter and the Time Forever
by mkhines78
Summary: My version of what happens in the lives of the Golden Trio after Voldemort's defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Time Forever

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

This is a wrap up story for life after The Deathly Hallows in the way that I picture it. It may stray slightly from anything JK has written or said about HP and friends future.

Please review if you can!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

After the battle was over, and Voldemort was defeated, a massive rebuilding effort began to restore the wizarding communities, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts to their former conditions. Funerals were given for all of the fallen heroes of the 2nd Wizarding War. The Ministry of Magic, under Shacklebolt, thoroughly cleaned house and worked diligently to round up the last of the deatheaters to Azkaban.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and most of their friends remained at Hogwarts for several months assisting in the clean up effort there. If you were to ask Harry, this short period of time at the castle would be among his fondest memories. Aside from the work, spending time with his friends without having a mystery to solve, without being prey to Voldemort was magical, stress free, and wonderful.

6 months after the War

"Well, I guess that's the last of it." Harry said as he zipped his suitcase up and with a flick of a wand sent it zooming across the room where all of the other luggage was in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. He looked around at Ron, Neville, and the handful of other guys that had stayed to help out at Hogwarts. "I'm really going to miss this place, you know? But I am glad that the ministry decided to let us out of our 7th year and into auror training for our participation in the defeat of Voldemort. It would have a bit weird to go back to school after all that. "

Ron groaned. "We just traded one school for another, mate. And this time we don't have Hermione to help us study."

Harry laughed as he followed Ron into the common room to meet Hermione and Ginny. "How are you two love birds going to stand being apart while Hermione finishes her 7th year?"

"Harry Potter, don't get him started on that again." Hermione said as she walked up to the guys with Ginny. "Besides, you and Ginny are going to see each other about as much as we are with your auror training and her playing for the Holyhead Harpies."

Harry pulled Ginny to his side. "She's right. I will miss you terribly. But I am so proud of you for making the team! Now, come on you guys, we have a week before we have to answer to the real world, so let's make the most of it!"

The group chatted excitedly as they made their way out of the castle and to the Hogwarts Express, who for some, would mark the end of their time spent there.

As Harry and his friends walked up to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came flying out of the house to greet them. Smothering them all in tearful hugs, she ushered them into the house. "You all have been gone for too long! Sit down , sit down and let me whip something up for you."

Ron grinned. "Mum, you've come to Hogwarts at least once a month to visit us while we've been there. You can't miss us that much."

Mrs. Weasley scolded him. "I'm your mother, Ronald Weasley, I can decide how much I missed you."

Ron just nodded with a forkful of food aimed for his mouth.

Harry stood up and interrupted the banter. "Please excuse me, Mrs. Weasley. I have business at the Ministry I need to attend to this afternoon, if you don't mind me heading out for a bit."

"Of course not, Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss and apparated off.

Harry quickly entered the Ministry of Magic and headed to Mr. Weasley's office. He knocked on the office door and entered.

Mr. Weasley looked up. "Harry! Back from Hogwarts, are you? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Harry said nervously as he sat across from Arthur Weasley.

"Not at all. What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir, I came to ask you a question. A very important one, actually. You see, I am very much hoping to ask your daughter to marry me and I wanted to get your permission to do so." Harry said. "Now, I know that we are still young but the wedding wouldn't be for at least a year probably. But sir, I love her. I've actually loved her since the first moment I met her. I was just too thick to realize it. And I understand if you think that being married to me would put her in danger. I understand I am always likely to have a target on my back as an auror if not just as Harry Potter. But I hope you know that I will always protect her with my life, sir. With your blessing, I am hoping to ask her this week before we have to start our job training." Harry finished his nervous rambling and looked up as Arthur spoke.

"Harry, you've listed all of the concerns that I might have had quite well. But, Harry, I have had the great opportunity to watch you grow up into a great young man despite all of the obstacles that you've had to endure. I couldn't think of a better man to entrust my Ginny to. You have my blessing to marry my daughter. You're going to make her very happy, I know. Welcome to the family, Harry!" Arthur stood up and clapped Harry on the back. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"Friday night during the party at your place with all of our friends and everyone from the Order." Harry replied.

"Well, it will be a special night, indeed." Arthur smiled at Harry. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting I have to go to. I'll see you at The Burrow tonight?"

Harry nodded and said goodbye to Arthur and happily disapparated back to The Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Harry, will you just tell me why we had to come to London so early in the morning, already?" Hermione demanded impatiently.

"Fine, yes, I just had to make sure that we were alone where no one could overhear us." Harry replied. "Hermione…the reason we are here and the reason that we couldn't tell anyone that we were going out is…" Harry faltered. He still couldn't believe this was happening. …"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me Friday night and I need your help in choosing a ring to propose with."

Harry looked at Hermione who had gone speechless with shock. She recovered quickly and jumped up to give Harry a big hug. "That's great, Harry!" she shrieked. "I'm so happy for you!" Hermione bit her lip. "But-Harry-please don't take this the wrong way, because I am happy for you guys…don't you think we're all still a bit young to be thinking about marriage?"

Harry smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione. I understand what you are saying. I know we are, but we've been through so much when we were just kids. I know that for the rest of my life, I want Ginny by my side. I know that I love her and that will never change. Besides, it's not like we will be getting married this year. It will probably be a long engagement; at least a year or maybe even longer."

"Ginny is a lucky girl to have you." Hermione replied.

"And Ron is equally lucky to have you." Harry returned with a smile. "Now, I desperately need your help choosing the perfect ring because I have no idea what to get!"

Hermione opened the door to the jewelry store. "Well, I would suggest a princess cut diamond unless you had another style in mind? "

"They actually cut a diamond in the shape of a princess?" Harry replied.

"Wow…just…wow. I guess it is a good thing you brought me along." Hermione grinned. "No, Harry, it's not in the shape of a princess. It looks like this." Hermione pointed at a white gold ring in the display case. "Now, I know you and you are going to want to get the biggest diamond in the place, but remember Ginny hasn't grown up with a lot of expensive things and she will be uncomfortable with a huge diamond."

"I get that, but I don't want to get something cheap either. She deserves something special. Harry countered.

"How about this one?" Hermione pointed to a white gold princess cut ring with smaller stones surrounding it.

"It's beautiful." Harry replied. "Do you think Ginny will like it?"

"She will love it." Hermione reassured him. The owner took the ring out so they could look at it more closely. "She will, Harry, because you are giving it to her." Hermione held out the ring and Harry took it as he smiled. He couldn't wait for Friday.

Harry woke early on Friday morning with nervous excitement. He was actually going to ask Ginny to marry him today. He quickly dressed and went to see if the girls were up. He lightly knocked on the door before he peeked in. Hermione was gone and Ginny was still asleep. "She's so beautiful." He thought to himself. He walked over quietly and brushed her lips with a kiss.

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled. "Hey, love, what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry replied. "Plus I know we had to get up anyway to help your mom get everything ready for the party tonight. He smiled at Ginny. "You're so pretty when you're sleepy."

Ginny reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Harry."

"You have no idea how much I love you, Ginny. I can't wait until…" Harry trailed off. He didn't want to give her any idea about the proposal. "I can't wait until the party tonight." He said quickly as he stood up. "Guess I'll go see what your mom needs me to do. See you downstairs." The couple shared another kiss and then Harry was on his way downstairs to help with the preparations.

Mrs. Weasley had a list for everyone and soon the house was a hive of busyness as everyone helped to get the house prepared for the upcoming get together with all of their friends. Harry was so distracted with his upcoming proposal, he couldn't keep his mind on his tasks.

"Mate, how many times are you going to clean that one spot on the window?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"What?" Harry asked still deep in his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, Ron."

"What is with you, Harry? You've been distracted all week."

Harry looked around to make sure he and Ron were the only ones in the room. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He didn't know for sure how his best friend would react to the fact that he was proposing to his sister tonight. "Ron, I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me tonight."

Ron opened his eyes wide and ran his hand through his hair. "Are you serious?"

Harry pulled the ring he had bought out of his pocket and showed it to Ron. "Very. I love her so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

A grin formed across Ron's face. "This is great! Ginny will be so happy and you'll actually be a member of the family now." The two friends hugged. "Now, we better get back to work or we'll be hearing it from mum."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement as he put the ring back in his pocket. Just a few more hours and he would be engaged to be married to the love of his life.

Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Burrow was packed with friends from The Order as well as from Hogwarts. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time catching up with friends they hadn't seen in a few months. Harry thought Ginny was absolutely gorgeous in her lavender summer dress.

Hermione and Ron joined Harry. "Ready for tonight?" Hermione asked with a smile as Ron pulled her close to him.

"Yes, I am. My body feels like I've drank some polyjuice potion though." Harry responded.

"Well, hang in there, mate." Ron chimed in. " I don't even know what I would do when the time comes to propose to-" Ron broke off and his face turned a bright shade of red. "I mean, good luck." He mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "Why, Ronald! You already know that you're going to propose to me?" She teased. His face reddened even more and she relented. "Don't worry, love. I know what you meant. It's not our time yet, but it will be one day."

Harry laughed with his friends. He didn't have any doubt that Ron and Hermione would be following close after he and Ginny.

"Hey guys!" The trio turned around to see Neville and Luna.

"Glad you could make it!" Ron said as the group greeted their friends.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she stood up from her seat. "I would like to thank the Weasley family for hosting a great party tonight. It's been wonderful to catch up with all of you. Tonight, however, was planned for another purpose as well. Can I please have the Order of the Phoenix members to join me up front?"

The members of the Order made their way to the front of the room, all of them with a smile on their face. "Thank you." Minerva replied. "Now, can I please have Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginerva, Neville, and Luna join me?"

The young people, unsure of what was going on, obediently made their way to join the Order. "The Order of the Phoenix would like to thank the six of you for everything you have done to aid in the defeat of Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you left friends and family in obedience to Albus's request to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. You three have also risked your life to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters on more than one occasion. Ginny, Neville, and Luna, you three have also risked your life to fight in the battles of The Department of Mysteries as well as the battle at Hogwarts. You also continued to lead the DA which helped train other students who assisted us in the battle."

"For all of your efforts in the war, all six of you are going to be inducted today as full fledged members of the Order of the Phoenix, if you so choose to accept the membership." McGonagall continued. "The membership should not be taken lightly. As members of the Order, you may be called upon to risk your life for the wizarding world, should someone else rise up to overtake it. If you understand and accept the terms of membership, please step forward."

All six young people stepped forward without hesitation. A small smile played across McGonagall's face. "Very good. " She waved her wand across the group and golden cords of light formed around them as she inducted them into the Order. Minerva waved the wand again and the cords vanished. "I would like to welcome each one of you into the Order of the Phoenix! Should the need arise for the Order to activate again, I as the head, have full confidence that you all will give your utmost effort for the cause." She lifted her glass. "Congratulations!"

Everyone in the room toasted to Harry and his friends. Harry was overwhelmed that he was now a member of The Order of the Phoenix. The same Order that his mom and dad were members of. And he would celebrate with his friends. But now…now was the time that he had been waiting for. "May I also have everyone's attention, please?" Harry heard himself say in a nervous tone. The room quieted once more. Harry began nervously. "Um, first of all, I just want to say what an honor it is to be inducted into the Order. Thank you for your trust in me as well as my friends. However, I have something of my own I had planned for the night. I thought that since we would be surrounded by friends and family tonight that it was the perfect time to do this."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Ginerva Weasley, I love you. I have loved you since the first day I met you. We have been through so much together that all I can think about is spending the rest of my life with you." Harry got down on one knee and held the ring out. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny thought she might have been dreaming. First she had just been inducted into the Order and now she thought Harry had just proposed to her. Hermione was standing beside her and shook her out of her shock. No, this was not a dream. It was really happening. Harry had just asked her to marry him. And he was on his knee and what a gorgeous ring! They would be so happy together. She looked down at Harry again who was still on his knee with the ring and a smile on his face. Oh, God! She hadn't answered him. "Oh, yes, Harry! Of course I'll marry you!"

Harry felt relief flood his body. She had said yes! He and Ginny would be spending the rest of their lives together. He loved her so much and he had never been so happy. He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. He pulled her in for a kiss as everyone at the party cheered for them.

The party was wrapping up and Harry and his friends were saying their goodbyes to each other. On Monday, they would each go their own way. Harry and Ron would start their auror training. Ginny would start her training with the Holy Head Harpies. And Hermione, Neville, and Luna would be back at Hogwarts for their final year.

After they had said goodbye to the last of their friends, Harry and Ginny walked down to the pond that they loved to spend so much time at.

"I love you so much, Gin. I can't wait until we are married." Harry said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Harry. I can't believe that the day I have dreamed of has happened." Ginny faltered. "I don't want to leave you Monday to go to training. It's going to be so hard to be apart now. Maybe I shouldn't…"

Harry interrupted. "No way, Ginny. Playing on this team has been your dream and I'm not getting in the way of it. You deserve this. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but it will be worth it." He grinned. "Besides, I had an ulterior motive to proposing before you left. I want all those jocks on your team to know you're taken."

Ginny laughed as she pulled him to sit with her by the pond. "This has been a perfect day. Thank you for one of the best days of my life." She said softly.

"It has been perfect. And you made it that way by saying yes." Harry said. "And Gin, I want you to know that we can wait as long as you want to get married. If you want to wait a year, two years, or longer. It's your decision. Because to me, our time forever starts now."

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The atmosphere at 9 and ¾ was a loud mixture of the Hogwarts Express waiting to be boarded and families sending off their children for another year at the famous wizarding school. Harry and his friends had come along to see Hermione, Neville, and Luna off to their last year of school. Ron was in a dreary mood, having to say goodbye to Hermione. Harry and Ginny decided to give them some time alone and chatted with Neville and Luna.

"Ron, I'm going to miss you terribly as well." Hermione said with a feeble smile. "But you are going to have a great time in your auror training. We will both be extremely busy and it will make the time go by much faster." She was trying to cheer up her boyfriend without much luck.

"I suppose." Ron grumbled. He looked at Hermione and tried to find a lighter expression. "You're right, 'Mione. I love you and that will never change, no matter how long we are apart."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione replied. The train whistle blew, signifying boarding time. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

Ron gently pulled her back and kissed her softly. He wiped her tears and chuckled. "Thought I would be the one crying." He said with a grin.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Hermione managed a smile and stole another kiss. "I love you." Hermione picked up her bag and along with Neville and Luna, boarded the train.

"I need to be apparating off myself." Ginny said ruefully.

"Ron and I can go with you." Harry offered eagerly.

"Harry, I love you and Ron, but I don't need my fiancé and brother escorting me to practice." Ginny said with a chuckle. "I love you so much, babe."

Harry laced his fingers through Ginny's and pulled her close. "Okay, I guess that was a bit overprotective of me. Gin, I love you. I'm so happy that you and I will be spending the rest of our lives together. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I am so proud of you! Go out there and show them how Ginny Weasley plays Quidditch."

She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "And I'm proud of the both of you for becoming aurors!" She hugged Ron and stepped back. Harry nodded and then she was gone.

"Well, mate, it's just you and me." Ron said miserably.

"Come on, Ron. Let's have a butterbeer before we head to the Ministry. I think we may need it." Harry said half joking as they headed back down the street.

"Welcome to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Division. My name is Mr. Tranwick and I will be your instructor and commanding officer until the end of your training. Now, as all of you should know, auror training usually lasts for three years. However, since we have 'cleaned house' here at the Ministry, we are quite short staffed in all departments, but especially in ours. Therefore, the Minister has agreed to a training course of just one year. The first six months will be here in the classroom and the last will be out in the field.

The instructor cleared his throat. "Now, before we begin, I want to recognize everyone who fought in the Battle at Hogwarts. Would you please stand?"

Harry, Ron, and about a dozen more stood up.

"From the Minister and everyone here at the Ministry, thank you for your participation in the defeat of Voldemort." Mr. Tranwick said with a smile of gratitude.

As those standing sat back down, Mr. Tranwick waved his wand and a stack of books flew across the room and one was delivered to each person.

Ron looked at his book with an expression of horror. The book was three times thicker than any he ever had at Hogwarts.

"Normally, we take at least a year to work through the material, but we will get through it all in the next six months, so I urge you not to fall behind."

Ron felt like he was going to throw up slugs again as he turned to look at Harry. Harry chuckled at the look on his friends face. It was going to be a fun year.

"Welcome everyone, to the Holyhead Harpies!" Gwenog Jones, the team captain, was greeting the years new recruits. "Normally, on the first day, we would play a game of Quidditch to assess everyone's strengths and weaknesses and to finalize positions. However, one of our starting Chasers has found out that she and her husband are expecting and so she will not be on the team this year. So today we will be holding tryouts for those of you who would like to be on the starting team this year."

Ginny felt a shiver of excitement. Did she have what it took to start for the Harpies? She flashed back to Harry's words to her before she apparated. _"Go out there and show them how Ginny Weasley plays Quidditch." _She knew that he would encourage her to try out for the position. She smiled and grabbed her broom. She could do this. She would do this.

Hermione Granger was having a miserable time at Hogwarts. It just wasn't the same without Ron and Harry. Yes, she had Neville, Luna, and her other friends here, but it wasn't the same. And it was almost boring with no mystery to solve, no late night roaming throughout the castle under Harry's invisibility cloak. She had already memorized all of her books and even with her prefect duties reinstated, she had too much time on her hands. Too much time to think about how Ron and Harry were doing in their training. Too much time to think about how she should have spent more time with her parents after she restored their memories and brought them back from Australia.

"Hermione, McGonagall asked me to let you know she needs you to come to her office." The second year said, handing her the note.

"Thanks, Sophia." She headed toward the headmistresses office wondering what this was about.

"Come in!"

"You wanted to see me, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I wanted to check on you and see how you are doing. Some of the other professors have commented that you haven't been your usual ambitious self. Not that you are doing badly by any means." The headmistress rushed to say as Hermione's face paled. "You are still at the top of your class. We are just worried that you aren't having a great time without your friends."

"Honestly, it's a big hard adjusting to Hogwarts without them." Hermione admitted.

"I may be able to help out a bit." Minerva said with a hint of a smile. "From seven to eight pm each night, the fireplace in office 305 on the third floor will be connected to the floo network. You are free to use that office to visit with anyone of your choosing."

Hermione's face lit up. "Are you serious? Thank you so much, Professor!" Hermione made her way to the owlery. She had a letter to mail.

Please review and let me know how it's going. Thanks!


End file.
